Harry Potter and the Heir of Six
by Jessie9
Summary: DISCONTINUED. See bio for more information!
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Heir of Six  
  
It is only five minutes until midnight. Harry was up waiting for Hedwig to get back. He also couldn't wait to turn fifteen. Harry was still sad over Cedric's death but he was able to divert his mind from that fateful day. Harry had taken over reading Dark Arts books and finishing his homework with or without the Dursleys telling him what to do. Only three minutes left till 12. He had also been thinking of Hermione a lot more than last year especially after she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Finally it turned midnight and Harry found himself in a strange room. In front of him were four men and two women. One man stepped forward dressed in scarlet and golden robes.  
  
"Hello, Harry," he said. "I am Godric Gryffindor and just like the others here you are our heir."  
  
"W-What? How can I be your heir?" he asked.  
  
"Easy enough to explain." a woman in violet-black robes stepped forward. "Your father was heir to Godric Gryffindor, I, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and the old man with the beard, Merlin."  
  
Harry turned his head to each of them. He was shocked to know that he was related to anyone in the room especially Merlin.  
  
"What about my mother?" Harry asked.  
  
"She was my heir I am Salazar Slytherin and of course this man. King Arthur." Harry thought that he was already shocked but now he felt like he wanted to faint.  
  
"The King Arthur of the round table and all the knights?!" Harry said barely above a whisper. All the others smiled and nodded their heads. "Cool!"  
  
"Well first we should tell you why we are here and what gifts we give to you." Rowena said. "Your full name is not Harry James Potter. It is Harry James Merlin Gryffindor Ravenclaw Hufflepuff Slytherin Pendragon Potter."  
  
"Yes, also we will transfer all our knowledge to you and we will give our most precious belongings to you. For they belong to you now." Merlin said softly.  
  
"One of your most powerful ability is to transform into any Animagus form of your choice. You can also converse with any kind of animal. Your other abilities will develop along the way as you begin to learn more." Helga said.  
  
Harry stood silently listening with rapt attention. Harry still had a lot of information to compute through but he kept up well. Even in a confused state he was able to understand every single word said even when he was in his own mind deciphering emotions.  
  
Arthur stepped forward and said, "You are of a long line of lineage of great people who you should be proud of. Even Salazar for he was never evil like the history books say. He is a smart man too."  
  
"Yes, I also want you to defeat my other heir. I despise being related to something so evil but that was not my doing. I was very happy knowing your mother would be in Gryffindor. Her side of the family was made up of Squibs. I had two children one had all my wizarding powers the other did not unfortunately or fortunately seeing that they were not corrupted." Salazar says with sadness detectable in his voice.  
  
"Now I think that we should transfer all our memories to you. All our knowledge will be transferred to you too. As well as you will remember all spells no matter the difficulty." Helga said.  
  
All six stepped forward each at a time put their hands on Harry's temples. Each time a new memory and knowledge entering he also felt his body change with each person. When they were finished they were all smiling. Harry noticed that he had grown five inches taller; his hair was straight and silver with red, green, violet, yellow, and blue strips in his hair. He also didn't need his glasses to see anymore and he became more muscular. (A/N Arthur has a little bit of magic he can use.)  
  
"Now for our gifts. Like we said before you will get the four animal guardians for each house at Hogwarts. But from Merlin and Arthur they will be different." They said at the same time. "From Merlin a griffin and from Arthur a falcon."  
  
"Um, am I always going to look like this?" Harry asked motioning towards his appearance.  
  
"The only way you can to do it is to calm down is all. Also, you will get Merlin's Castle with Excalibur as a gift of true lineage." Merlin answered.  
  
Suddenly there was a bright light and Harry found himself back in his room at the Dursleys with six animals in front of him and a trunk beside him. There was a note on top that said open the 6th compartment and go down the ladder to get to Merlin's Castle. Also compartments for clothes for him and his weapons.  
  
"Now what should we name you six." Harry said. "How about Hermes (falcon), Leo (lion, baby), Zeus (griffin), Apollo (badger), Sal (snake), and Ash (raven)." They all nodded in agreement.  
  
Then Harry noticed Hedwig and three other owls on his bed. Harry took off the other owls first then took off Hedwig's burden. She nipped his finger affectionately. Harry had a hard time getting Ron's package off of Pig's leg. After a few times around he finally got him.  
  
In Ron's letter he told Harry that they went to visit his brother Charlie in Romania. Harry was happy to hear that all was well. Even liked his birthday present though he wasn't allowed to go to Diagon Alley. From Hermione like always was a book. As from Hagrid a nice cake. Sirius sent him some cake and to his surprise a new broom. Just a prototype though. A Spirit Gold faster then the Firebolt and very hard to control.  
  
Harry told everyone that they could go find some food for themselves and they all nodded their heads in agreement. As for Harry he gathered all his belongings and brought them down the ladder. His wide-eye expression was the only reaction he could give without fainting. He had a big four-poster with a fire place (warm fire already going) and a sitting room for when he had guests in his room. Harry got ready for bed and once in bed he fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
When Harry woke he was surprised by his surroundings at first he just thought all that happened was a dream. Now he found himself mistaken. Once Harry got up and dressed he decided to explore the castle and since he gained Merlin's memories and knowledge he knew where everything was. He went over all the libraries, courtyards, guest rooms, the Entrance Hall, the conference hall, he also went through all the relaxing chambers in the castle, all the secret passage ways, even the Quidditch field, and finally the kitchen.  
  
Harry really hoped that there were no house elves for he knew Hermione wouldn't like that and at the same time he noticed a note next to his food. It said:  
  
Harry,  
  
Don't worry there are no house elves. I made sure of that but there will be a spell that does the work for them. (A/N the no house elves idea I got from another story.)  
  
Merlin  
  
Harry sighed in relief as he read this. He would never have thought that Merlin would think of a spell to do the work for the house elves. Now he knew this would be an amazing time here at his new home.  
  
Harry sat down and began to eat. Hopefully, Hermione, Ron, and Sirius wouldn't worry about him. Especially Dumbledore and Hagrid. But Harry knew that it wasn't time to tell them just yet. He longed to tell at least Hermione and Ron but he couldn't not until it was time.  
  
Harry sat in silence after he had finished eating. Harry decided to go back to his room and figure out what to do there. All of a sudden he found himself in another room. And in front of him was Excalibur. Harry stared in awe. He was King Arthur's descendent and still couldn't believe it. Harry knew from all the myths that you had to have a pure heart and that you had to be the true heir to King Arthur's throne at Camelot only seen by him. When Harry touched the hilt of the sword it felt right. He took it in both hands and the weight felt just right as if it was made especially for him.  
  
Then he found himself back in the kitchen with the sword in a scabbard on his hip. Harry had a big smile on his face. Then he felt a small weight on his head. He reached up and noticed that he had a crown on. He took it off and took a very long look. It was gold with rubies in it. Almost like the Gryffindor colors.  
  
When Harry entered his room. He noticed that all his animal friends were there. With some other things on the bed. There was Godric's sword, special clothe attire from Helga, knife and dagger set from Salazar, and an ongoing diary from Rowena. The clothes were black. Black pants, boots, a black sleeve less shirt, and a cloak. It had many ancient symbols on it for protection and showing of power.  
  
He was very happy with the gifts and silently thanked his ancestors for all the things he was given. Harry knew that he would have to carry Godric's sword on his back while the dagger and knife would be on the belt along with Excalibur. But then again he didn't really want people to know that he was the heir of King Arthur just yet. Even in meetings in the future he will never reveal that part of his heritage.  
  
"I understand lad, and I have to agree with your decision." came the voice of King Arthur. "It would not be a good idea for them to know. The Dark Lord will just want to have you killed only more. But that is also why you have that new appearance so no one will recognize you unless you tell them who you are."  
  
"Thank you, I appreciate your support. Though I doubt my friends will mind that much. They may become mad at me but I will tell them first after I tell Professor Dumbledore." Harry answered. There was a murmur of agreement from all six ancestors.  
  
~*~  
  
Only a week after his birthday, Harry knew everything about the castle. Also, where everything really was without thinking. Harry really missed his friends; he couldn't wait to see them again. He would need to tell Dumbledore soon, especially since he has been supposedly missing for the past week. He was getting the Daily Prophet from Hedwig.  
  
Harry was riding his new broom around the Quidditch field. He was having a lot of fun. He had already learned to control the broom by just standing. Harry was already trying the hardest tricks and even making up new ones that only he would be able to do. He didn't get many letters from his friends now since they thought that he was missing. But he knew that they were worried about him.  
  
To Be Continued. . . 


	2. Chapter 2

September 1st.  
  
All the students were on the train getting ready to leave on their way to Hogwarts. Harry Potter's disappearance was still fresh in their minds. Little did they know Harry was on the train but didn't want everyone to know. He had already seen both Ron and Hermione. He had also noticed that Hermione looked like she hadn't been sleeping well but he had to control himself and pass on by for the time being.  
  
He really wanted to get to the school soon. He already knew that he could Apperate there quickly but didn't want to startle anyone. He had already sent a letter to Dumbledore saying that he was fine and that he would explain after the feast. Dumbledore answered with an agreement to the letter. Though he didn't know that Merlin's castle was so close to Hogwarts Harry didn't want Dumbledore to know that just yet. The house animals were with him but he made sure that no one could see them but himself. Unless he wanted the other students to see them of course.  
  
Suddenly the door to the compartment opened and in stepped the last person Harry would have though it would be. It was Hermione.  
  
"Oh sorry I didn't know that this compartment was taken." She said.  
  
"That's alright. You can come and sit if you like." Harry answered.  
  
"Thank you. Do I know you? You seem really familiar to me." Hermione asked while sitting down.  
  
"I believe we have." He answered.  
  
"Oh really, where?" she asked.  
  
"Here on this train before the sorting ceremony. You might be able to figure it out soon, Ms. Granger. After all I do believe if I've heard right you are the smartest witch to ever come to Hogwarts." Harry answered.  
  
"I don't remember seeing you. Besides brains are not everything." She said.  
  
"It depends on the situation. Also, if I am correct in saying to helped Harry Potter get through the trick that Snape devised to help protect the Sorcerer's Stone during your 1st year." He answered.  
  
"Yes it would. How did you know about the Sorcerer's Stone and my helping? Not many people know the whole or real story about that." Hermione said.  
  
Harry chuckled. He looked at her with a smile on his face. She looked back at him but with curiosity. This stranger of a boy, to her, had caught her attention like a fish on a hook.  
  
"My, aren't we the confused one. I thought you were smarter than this, Ms. Granger. You make the stories seem false." Harry said.  
  
"Well, if you could give me a small hint then maybe I would figure it out." She said a little feisty.  
  
Harry chuckled again. "I've already given you hints. In fact I gave you one a few minutes ago but I reworded the sentence a little bit as to what I would really have said. Really I've been giving you hints since we started this conversation."  
  
Hermione looked at him studying his features and the way he was acting. Just then it hit her like a brick wall. It was Harry. She couldn't believe it she would have to test him first. But before she could he stood up and sat down next to her.  
  
He leaned over and kissed her cheek. Like she had done to Harry before he left with his uncle. She felt the on rush of feelings. She stared at him for a few minutes.  
  
"Harry?" she asked. When he nodded she smiled and continued. "Where have you been? Why were you gone in the first place? I can't believe its you." She said in a jumble.  
  
"I'll explain later, 'Mione. I promise. I just have to do a few things first." He said.  
  
"Like what?" she asked.  
  
"First," he said then leaned over and kissed her full on the mouth. Hermione automatically wrapped her arms around his neck. She tried to deepen the kiss but Harry pulled back. "Ron's coming. We'll finish this later. That will be a promise that I will positively keep."  
  
Hermione released him and smiled. But was curious as to see if Ron really was coming and as if he would answer her, the door to the compartment opened and Ron entered.  
  
"There you are. I've been looking all over for you." Ron said then looked over at Harry. Ron didn't really know that it was Harry. "And who are you? I've never seen you before."  
  
"I don't believe that you have." Harry replied. Hermione looked at him curiously.  
  
"May I ask who you are then?" he asked.  
  
"That would really be my information not yours at the moment." Harry answered. Then Hermione understood why he had told her and not really telling Ron. He had done it out of pure emotions. Ron on the other hand would start yelling at him like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Come on, Hermione. They are waiting for us in the Prefects compartment." Ron said.  
  
"I like it fine here. It's not too crowded. It's something that I really like." She answered. "Besides I'm not really in the mood to really talk to all the other Prefects right now."  
  
"What? Are you kidding? Are you just staying here because of him?" Ron asked while looking at Harry with a glare.  
  
"No. I just want to sit here without so many people around like during the first four years. Besides Ron I doubt that the other Prefects really want to see me. After all I'm Miss Know-It-All to them if I remember correctly that was what they said." Hermione answered. Harry just sat back and watched the two have their little argument. He could tell that Ron was developing feeling for Hermione. Feelings beyond friendship but knew that Ron would never have Hermione as long as he had a say in the matter. But that was Hermione's decision not his and he understood that.  
  
"Well alright. Do you mind if I join you two then?" Ron said but before either of them could answer he had already sat down across from them. He turned to Harry and began asking questions. "So are you a transfer student this year?"  
  
"No not really. I already go to Hogwarts. I just doubt that you've really met me." Harry answered as if he didn't really know Ron. Hermione knew otherwise.  
  
"So what house are you in then?" he asked.  
  
"I suppose you'll find out when we get to the school. But this year I doubt I'll be sitting at the House Table unless I'm told otherwise by Professor Dumbledore." Harry answered.  
  
"Why is that? If I remember everyone has to sit at their own House Table." Ron answered.  
  
"The reasons I have would be none of your concern. And yes I am supposed to sit at my own House Table." Harry answered.  
  
"Ron, why are you asking so many questions? You seem to be acting strangely." Hermione said.  
  
"I just don't trust him." Ron said looking over at Harry. "You just seem like you're not trustworthy."  
  
"Are you sure about that or are you jealous of something?" Harry asked simply.  
  
Ron turned red at this point. "Well, why would you make such an assumption?"  
  
Before Harry could answer Hedwig was tapping on the window. Harry opened it. She landed on Hermione's shoulder. She stuck out her leg and Harry untied the letter. Hedwig nipped his finger and flew off out of the window.  
  
Harry sat back down and started reading the letter. He was being updated on what would be happening this year at Hogwarts. He was also getting reports of spies among the Ministry of Magic. Harry already knew this and took care of that matter a few days ago. Voldemort would not get reports from his Ministry spies this time.  
  
Harry even had a few spies of his own among the Death Eaters themselves. In fact, he would get reports from time to time from those contacts. They were not really for good reputation but they were a good means of information.  
  
Harry knew that both Ron and Hermione were looking at him strangely. He ignored their looks this was a very important letter. Harry knew that Minister Fudge was replaced. Not many people really knew who it was. Harry knew though. He made sure that he kept up with everything and everyone in the wizarding world and in the muggle world.  
  
He noticed that Ron was giving him a murderous glare now. Harry just looked Ron straight in the eyes and then started reading the letter again like he wasn't glaring. He could tell that Ron was now annoyed. Just then the doors to the compartment opened.  
  
Everyone looked up and was surprised to see Professor Albus Dumbledore standing in the doorway. He looked over at Harry and then sat down next to Ron.  
  
"I believe that you have something to tell me." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
Harry smiled with a chuckle. "I guess you could say that. Really I was hoping until after the feast but I guess you have different plans now. Oh and thank you for the letter is was very informative. Though some of the information is out of date all of those spies are not taking orders from Voldemort. Or at least they were a few days ago but they left for mysterious reasons as I hear it."  
  
"I'm not here on business but for personal reasons. Really as to why you decided to take the train today." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Maybe I just wanted to have a longer time period before hell broke loose. After all if I start giving orders and all then there will be a full fledged war on our hands. Especially the matters that I will automatically have to take over no matter what the consequences bring." Harry answered. Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Um, excuse me, Professor, but what are you two talking about?" Ron asked.  
  
"You haven't told Mr. Weasley yet but I see that Miss. Granger knows a little." Dumbledore directed to Harry. He nodded.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Ron demanded this time. Hermione smacked him upside the head for that remark. Ron looked at her in disbelief. Then looked back to Harry and Dumbledore with a glare and ignored Hermione. "I have the right to know what you are talking about."  
  
This time Harry looked over at him. "I also believe that you must ask nicely and wait for a reply. Even though we ignored your question the first time doesn't mean we weren't going to answer you. Now I doubt that you do have the right to know. When did you become so rude and mean, Weasley?" he asked.  
  
"Why is that any of your business? I control who I am not you. Since Harry seems to have left why should I really hide my true feelings about him or anyone else?" Ron said coldly.  
  
"Well, Mr. Weasley I do believe you have just shown your true colors. My question is if you really wanted to be friends with Harry or if you just wanted to be his friends as a means to find some popularity with everyone else." Dumbledore said disappointedly.  
  
When Ron looked at Hermione he noticed that she was mad at him. Ron just looked like he made a triumph. He was happy with himself for what he did because now he had some popularity that he had always wanted. That was not something to be proud of in Gryffindor House.  
  
"I did it at first because we were friends in the beginning but after last year I really lost my friendship with him. But then again I'm having a bad day today." Ron said.  
  
"He is telling the truth. There was a fault in the friendship after the whole Goblet matter. Then now that Harry went missing if was fully severed." Harry said. Ron looked at him in disbelieve. Ron wanted to hurt this boy more than anything now. It seemed like the boy went into his mind and feelings and searched them out. "I didn't check your memories, Weasley, I just listened to the way you said your words. Now I just read your mind, reason why is because of the look in your eyes."  
  
Ron had his answer. He would have jumped him for it but Dumbledore was sitting next to him. He looked over at Hermione and noticed that she wouldn't look him in the eyes as if she was ashamed to have befriended him. Ron couldn't understand it either. He did admit to himself that he had a crush on Hermione but wouldn't tell her just yet. But now it seemed hopeless to tell her in the first place.  
  
"Now, Mr. Weasley I feel that you should have a greater friendship in Harry than you just proved. Then again I don't really know you all that well it seems. Though I will give you this piece of advice, 'You should have more faith in others and in yourself.' But that is your decision." Dumbledore said. "Now back to what we were discussing."  
  
Harry nodded. But before he answered Dumbledore he looked toward Ron and said, "I expected better from you. I will give you a hint as to who I am right now. You should have had better trust and friendship with me, Ron. Now you will have to re-earn my trust and friendship. And by the look Hermione is giving you now you will have to do the same with her as well."  
  
Ron looked at him confused. Harry looked toward Hermione and she nodded in agreement with what he had just said to Ron. Dumbledore watched the whole exchange. He knew that if Ron wouldn't understand in a few minutes, then he would either be in shock, or he would need his memory erased from the whole episode but will still have to earn Harry and Hermione's trust on his own. Ron's jealousy it seemed would be his downfall in friendship and trust.  
  
"Dumbledore about my so called disappearance I wasn't very far from Hogwarts. In fact, you may say that I was above Hogwarts grounds." Harry said cryptically.  
  
"Um, may I please know what you are talking about?" Ron asked truly curious as to what they were saying.  
  
Harry looked at him. "If you truly want to know prove to me that you are and were always a true friend to Harry Potter. If you lie then you leave with a memory charm on your mind."  
  
Ron gave a surprised look then pondered his decision carefully. Deep down he was still friends with Harry. Before he could answer Harry stopped him. Just nodded in understanding and smiled a small smile. Ron returned it he knew that he read his mind on that decision. On that decision he was not being selfish or being stubborn.  
  
"Well then I will proceed then. I was at Merlin's Castle." Harry said. All of them except Dumbledore looked at him with a surprised look. Harry then looked up. "Malfoy is coming here. He heard that you were here, Albus. I suggest that you make yourself disappear." With that Dumbledore used his magic to turn invisible while the door opened.  
  
Malfoy entered with his two cronies Crabbe and Goyle. "Oh, look it Weasley and Granger. Well, I see that we will be having a new student this year. I hope you're in Slytherin."  
  
"Actually, Malfoy, I've been going to Hogwarts for the past four years. I will be in fifth year this year and I'm not in Slytherin so that would give you three other guesses of which house I'm in. Now if you please leave that would be most helpful." Harry answered.  
  
Malfoy looked surprised. "You should watch out who you are talking to. You may find yourself in big trouble."  
  
"I doubt that, Mr. Malfoy. After all you must do the same. You may never know what happens when your back is turned." Harry stated.  
  
"Is that a threat? You can get into a lot of trouble for that remark." Malfoy countered.  
  
"I never meant it as a threat just as a piece of advice for the unknowing. You can take it or just ignore it. Either way it may help or may not help. It depends on the way you take advice from other people. Also, it is my belief that the entire school wouldn't mind seeing the bouncing ferret again." Harry said.  
  
Malfoy looked at Harry with a glare but turned around and walked out of the compartment. Ron looked at Harry still not knowing that it was really him.  
  
"Good job, mate. I would have probably done the same except that I would have punched him and not given him a piece of advice as you just did." Ron said.  
  
At this point Dumbledore reappeared sitting in the same seat and said, "Yes, Mr. Weasley then I would probably have to give you detention, suspend you from going to Hogsmeade, or expel you. This would have to be for the worst action that you could or really would make."  
  
Ron nodded knowing that Dumbledore was not joking by the way he was looking at him. Harry chuckled at this. Ron glared at him. This made Harry start laughing. Dumbledore even started chuckling along with Harry. Ron's expression then changed to one of confusion.  
  
"Dumbledore was kidding since Voldemort is back not many people will be expelled. Well the Death Eaters among the other students may be a draw back to that point but that would be another case. And you aren't on school ground yet." Harry said while trying to put a stop to his laughter.  
  
Ron just looked dumbfounded. Hermione began to giggle. Ron had been stumped by Dumbledore and Harry without realizing it. Ron then just shrugged it off.  
  
"So who are you?" Ron asked Harry.  
  
"It's me Ron." Harry said with a smile.  
  
"Harry?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry nodded and Ron blushed crimson. He did look angry but he didn't try anything against Harry. Harry started laughing.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ron. I just didn't want to tell you right off. I even had Hermione try to figure it out. And believe me she couldn't believe it either." Harry said and Hermione nodded her head while trying to hide her giggles.  
  
"Well, at least you are back. I am sorry for what I said earlier. Really I am. If I'd known it was you then we both know I wouldn't have said anything. I would just be mad at you for leaving but then again you're probably made at me for the way I acted toward you." Ron said while his face flushed burgundy. Harry laughed again.  
  
"You did show some of your true colors, Ron. That was the side I'd never thought I would see." Harry said.  
  
"I am sorry. I really didn't mean to act like that." Ron answered. Harry nodded while laughing.  
  
"Oh and Harry," Dumbledore said, "I believe that this belongs to you." Dumbledore handed Harry a ring with the Hogwarts seal. It could only be given the heir founders heir. Hermione looked excited.  
  
"So, my guess is you know what this ring is for 'Mione." Harry figured out by the look on her face. She nodded with a grin on her face. Ron on the other hand had a look of confusion written all over his face.  
  
Dumbledore, Harry, and Hermione saw the confusion on Ron's face were wondering who was going to explain. Suddenly, Harry allowed the other three to see the house animals. Ron and Hermione gasped as did Dumbledore.  
  
"Why are their animals that look like that house symbols here?" Ron asked. Hermione rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Isn't it obvious, Ron? He is the heir to all four founders." Hermione said.  
  
"Um, actually, I'm also heir to Merlin and King Arthur." Harry said in a shy way. That was when both Hermione and Ron looked like their eyes would pop out of their heads.  
  
"What do you mean you're heir to King Arthur?" Hermione asked. "I already figured you were Merlin's heir as you stayed at Merlin's Castle."  
  
Harry sighed stood up and let his true form be known to his friends and of course Dumbledore. He felt himself heighten and his hair become straight also he felt his hair color change with a small weight on his head. When he opened his eyes Ron looked like he was about to faint, Hermione looked at him with affection in her eyes, Dumbledore looked on with surprise in his eyes.  
  
Harry blushed when he heard Hermione's though about him looking handsome with his new look. Hermione seemed to notice and blushed herself.  
  
Harry changed back into himself. Dumbledore was smiling widely. Ron was still dumb founded. Harry sat back down next to Hermione.  
  
"Well, I suppose that I had better get back to the school." Dumbledore said standing up and Disapperating to Hogsmeade since no one can apperate on Hogwarts grounds.  
  
"I really am sorry for the way I acted towards you, Harry." Ron apologized again.  
  
"It's alright, Ron. I just wanted to see what kind of friend you really were for me." Harry answered. "Besides, Ron, I know you have a crush on someone don't you?"  
  
Ron blushed but nodded. Hermione looked confused. "Um, Harry, what do you mean Ron's got a crush on someone?" she asked.  
  
Harry looked at her but didn't answer. It was for Ron to say who he had a crush on not Harry. Hermione interpreted the look and let the matter go much to the relief of Ron.  
  
The train began slowing down. All three were already dressed in their robes so didn't try to go get dressed in a hurry. After the train entered into the Hogsmeade station Harry and his friends exited the compartment and headed toward the horseless carriage after greeting Hagrid. Hagrid hugged Harry but didn't announce his arrival. They all sat down at Gryffindor table. Because of Harry's new appearance they thought that he was a new student until they saw the symbol on his robes. After everyone was settled the first years came in to be sorted.  
  
There were 10 Gryffindors, 10 Ravenclaws, 9 Hufflepuffs, and 7 Slytherins. Harry was happy with the arrangement. Dumbledore stood up to give his beginning of the year speech.  
  
"Welcome to a new year. Firstly the Forbidden Forest is forbidden as is the name called the Forbidden Forest. No magic is to be used the hallways between classes and no one should be up after hours unless they are a prefect or teacher. I would also like to say that Mr. Harry Potter has returned and is well. No one is to ask questions as to where he has been until he is ready to say. Now there will be four animals here. They are invulnerable to all kinds of magic so don't try to enchant them. Thank you, now let's eat." Dumbledore said. Just then the four animals appeared. A lion, raven, badger, and snake. All four were the house animals. They went up to the head of each house table and sat there watching all of them.  
  
Many of the students wondered why the house guardians would come now. It was strange eating at each House table while being watched by the four animals. Harry didn't give it a second thought. Harry noticed that Leo was mainly keeping his eye on him than any other student at the table. When their eyes met Leo walked toward Harry and he gave Leo a piece of chicken which he ate happily. Harry sent a message to the other three saying that they could get food from their House table if hungry.  
  
After desert was done Dumbledore stood and said, "Prefects lead first years to their dormitories." Everyone on cue began to leave the Great Hall. Harry offered to help Hermione with the first years. Hermione accepted to help with a smile. Hermione explained a few things about watching out for trick stairs, doors that won't open, walls that pretended to be doors, and to watch carefully for the stairs like to change.  
  
Many of the first years were in awe. Of course none of them had been to Hogwarts but heard almost everything about it. Many of the children's parents that were Muggles probably knew nothing about Voldemort's threat against Hogwarts and the rest of the world.  
  
After they were inside the Fat Lady's Portrait Hermione directed them to their proper dorms. After that was settled Harry and Hermione met each other back down in the common room. While sitting in front of the fire Hermione snuggled up as close as she could get. Harry wrapped his arms around her and they just sat in silence.  
  
When they heard footsteps the pulled away but still sat close as a friend would. It turned out to be Ron. He greeted both and sat down in a chair. "So, Harry, why didn't you send Hermione or me any letters?" Ron asked.  
  
"That's easy enough to explain. I wasn't allowed. It would also catch Voldemort's attention. He'd probably track Hedwig." Harry answered calmly.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Ron stated.  
  
"So, Ron, who do you have a crush on?" Hermione asked. Ron blushed and mumbled his answer.  
  
"What did you say Ron I didn't hear you." Harry said teasingly.  
  
"I said it's for me to know and you to find out." Ron answered.  
  
"Oh, so it's going to be a mystery girl." Hermione teased.  
  
"No, I just don't have the guts to tell her. Now can we leave the matter alone, please?" Ron said.  
  
"Sure we can but you'll have to tell us who it is soon." Harry said. Ron just nodded.  
  
A few minutes past and Ron decided to go back to bed. Harry said that he would join him later. After they heard the door shut Hermione snuggled back against Harry and he wrapped his arms back around her. Hermione turned and leaned toward him, Harry also leaned forward until their lips met. With each passing minutes the kiss would deepen. Neither wanted to stop but after a few minutes they separated and went to their respected dorms.  
  
To Be Continued. . .  
  
Thanks to my reviews.  
  
patrick adams: Thanks.  
  
magicman: Some of the details of my story did come from Harry Potter and the Heir of Five. It just seemed fitting for my story as well.  
  
TimGold: Thanks for the review. I have more of the story later on where it is similar but not the same as Heir of Five.  
  
munkeemajick: Thanks for the review.  
  
love4884: Thanks for the review.  
  
Julie Jewelrannah: Thank you for the review.  
  
wildcat: Thanks.  
  
h2opologal: I have read the fifth book but I'm not sure if I will have someone die. 


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning Harry was the first to wake up. He headed down to the common room, after getting ready for classes, to find Hermione already there. He wasn't the least surprised. He walked toward her and kissed her on the cheek. Hermione grinned and returned the kiss full on the lips.  
  
"Good morning. Do you want to wait for Ron or just go ahead and go down to breakfast?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well, I was waiting for you only, so, I'd say lets go. I don't want to be rude to Ron but after the way he acted yesterday on the train he needs a bit more punishment." Hermione answered.  
  
"I guess so. Oh well, at least I can get caught up on what I had missed over the summer." Harry stated.  
  
"Yeah, or we could go somewhere private and get to know each other personally." Hermione teased. Harry chuckled at her antics.  
  
"I do believe I have fallen in love with a very sexy, beautiful, smart witch." Harry teased back while Hermione blushed.  
  
"You've become quite handsome yourself over the summer, love." Hermione said. Harry just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I believe that there is a breakfast downstairs with our names on it." Harry said holding out his hand for her. Hermione took his hand and walked with him down the Great Hall.  
  
Before entering the Great Hall they pulled away, walked over to Gryffindor table and sat down next to each other. Dumbledore and the teachers were already at the High table. Many of the other students began filing into the Great Hall to eat breakfast. Ron also came in and sat on the other side of Hermione.  
  
The four house animals appeared after everyone was at their own house tables. Before breakfast was over Professor McGonagall handed out class schedules for each person. Harry and Hermione compared schedules. Harry no longer had Divination as one of his classes which made Hermione happy. Instead he had a free period. Hermione on the other hand had a full schedule as did Ron. Ron was still taking Divination.  
  
That morning would be Transfiguration for the Trio and they headed towards that classroom. After entering they pulled out all their books and waited for the other classmates to come and class to begin. They were only ten minutes early so really didn't have to wait very long at least not to Hermione. Harry would stare off during the ten minutes every now and then glancing over at Hermione. Ron sat on the other side of Hermione just like at breakfast. Hermione sat a smudge closer to Harry than she did Ron.  
  
Harry knew that Ron was developing deeper feelings for Hermione but he still didn't want him to get his hopes up. Finally, everyone had entered and class began.  
  
"Today class we will be working on Animagus forms since it normally takes about two to three years to complete everyone ready?" Professor McGonagall asked. When everyone nodded she passed out potions to reveal which animal they could transform into.  
  
"Any volunteers who want to go first?" McGonagall asked. Slowly, Harry raised his hand. "Ah, Mr. Potter. Drink up."  
  
"Uh, professor I already know what Animagus form I have." Harry answered somewhat shyly. Professor McGonagall looked somewhat stunned but then remembered the staff meeting after the feast about Harry's uniqueness.  
  
"Well, then Mr. Potter would you care to demonstrate?" she asked.  
  
Harry nodded and leaned over to Hermione and whispered, "Any suggestions for animal I should transform into."  
  
"Can you change into a phoenix? I would love to see that done." Hermione asked. Harry nodded and walked up to the front of the class. He began to concentrate on turning into a phoenix. Suddenly, he felt light weight and free. After he changed back the entire class was in awe except for Hermione who had a big grin plastered to her face.  
  
Harry had a feeling that she did that on purpose but really didn't care. He also had the feeling that she was showing him off. That she had a powerful boyfriend that she knew could protect her if the threat is great enough.  
  
After Harry sat right back down the other students began raising their hands to see what they would become. Hermione was next to being chosen it also turned out that she was also a phoenix. Harry was very proud of her. It was a sign that she could be a very powerful witch one day. Ron was next but he wasn't any magical creature like Hermione or Harry.  
  
It seemed as if only Harry and Hermione were the only ones able to turn into a magical creature like the phoenix. Of course Harry could turn into any animal magical or non-magical.  
  
None of the other student knew this of course except for Hermione, Ron, Professor McGonagall, and of course Harry. The entire staff knew of Harry's special abilities with magic or from what Dumbledore had elaborated with them during the staff meeting.  
  
Many of the students were surprised at only Harry and Hermione could turn into a phoenix. Many thought it ironic. Some girls seemed jealous knowing that in someway it made Harry and Hermione a match in heaven.  
  
Both Harry and Hermione ignored the looks of jealousy because they really didn't care. It seemed to make a bond between them grow stronger. After Transfiguration class was over they headed for Charms. Charms class seemed no more like in Transfiguration other than Harry and Hermione tying for the top grade for the day.  
  
When Ron headed for Divination that afternoon and before Hermione could head to her Ancient Runes class Harry held her back and whispered in her ear, "I have a feeling that Ron's feelings toward you are a bit beyond friendship so I'd be careful."  
  
Hermione looked at him studiously before nodding and headed for class. Harry of course had free time so he went straight up to Gryffindor common room and decided that he would practice a bit since everyone else were going to be in classes.  
  
Harry began to do all his homework assigned by his first two classes. By the time he was done Hermione had joined him after class. They both headed down to the Great Hall to get some lunch. Ron was already there pushing mouthfuls of food into his mouth at one time.  
  
Harry sat down next to Hermione and began to eat himself. Some of the other girls actually came up to him to ask him out on a date but he refused them all. Many of the girls were heart broken or angry with him but didn't press the matter.  
  
Hermione was glad to say in the least that he wasn't going to go on any other dates. Though she would catch Harry glance at her with each girl that came up as if to say sorry. She even noticed Ron's glances of at her. Hermione understood now why Harry told her to watch out for Ron. Even he was making it obvious that he was developing feelings for her.  
  
Hermione was beginning to worry that Ron was starting to get in over his head. Just then something strange happened.  
  
|Don't worry, Hermione. I guess we'll tell him later on today if you want.| He said telepathically.  
  
|Harry is that you?!| Hermione asked.  
  
|Yeah it's me.| he answered.  
  
|Well then, I guess we could tell him later on.| Hermione answered.  
  
|Alright then we'll tell him after dinner tonight.| Harry said.  
  
|I'll have to agree with you for now, love.| Hermione answered.  
  
Soon they realized that lunch was nearly over and started toward their next class. Defense Against the Dark Arts class was about to begin. No one really knew who the new teacher would be. They would find out once the bell rang. The bell had rung five minutes ago and there seemed to be no teacher. Harry could see him though.  
  
The new teacher was sitting the corner trying to measure up everyone to see if anyone would notice him. So far only Harry and Hermione had. Ron was trying to get their attention but his attempts failed. He decided to put all his books away as everyone else was. Only the two of them saw the teacher come out of the shadows. The class was still talking when they heard a throat clear to get everyone's attention.  
  
Everyone jumped except Harry and Hermione, the two of them just grinned. It was Sirius. He had been cleared of all of the charges against him. Only the Trio was not scared of him. The rest of the class gasped.  
  
"Well, class I see that only two of classmates noticed I was here. 20 points goes to Gryffindor for good attention skills to your surroundings. Now everyone get your books back out who have put them away. And everyone turn to chapter 1 and go over it and take notes. Hermione you may work on other work from your other class if need be." Sirius says. Hermione smiled.  
  
"Um, Sirius, can you assign me something harder since I'm of even higher level than Hermione." Harry said.  
  
"Oh, yes, you were reading over your books over the summer for this class. I had forgotten, well then, alright you may work on other class work." Sirius said. Harry nodded and took out his potions book to go over everything.  
  
Harry really didn't want to have Snape on his back like the last four years here at Hogwarts. Hermione watched him out of the corner of her eye. Harry really didn't need to go over anything. Hermione saw him just looking at different pages over and over.  
  
Ron on the other hand had to really try to concentrate. Ron watched Hermione. He knew that his feelings were growing for her but she didn't seem to return the feelings. He was beginning to wonder if Hermione still had feelings for Krum. He would have to ask her after class.  
  
Sirius watched the Trio closely. It was obvious that Harry and Hermione were a couple. You could tell in the way they were sitting and acting towards each other. He knew from experience from watching Lily and James. He could also tell that Ron was developing feelings for Hermione. Sirius just hoped that nothing would happen to the three friends. They were all close.  
  
Just then Sirius caught a ring glinting off Harry's right ring finger. It was the seal of Hogwarts. He remembered Dumbledore talking about this at the Order meeting and couldn't believe that Harry was the Heir of Hogwarts that Dumbledore spoke of. He was proud of Harry.  
  
After class was over both Harry and Hermione were the first to leave. Ron wondered where they went. The next class was Care of Magical Creatures when Ron got there he didn't see either of them. He was truly wondered where either of them were.  
  
"Oh, Ron, 'Arry and 'Ermione had to go see the headmaster and won't be back until dinner. They said not ter wait for 'em." Hagrid told Ron.  
  
"Oh, thanks Hagrid. I was wondering where those two went off too." Said Ron. He was wondering why he wasn't supposed to go with them, but guessed it was none of his business.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry and Hermione were walking towards Dumbledore's office when they were pulled aside. Sirius had pulled them aside and both looked at him questionably.  
  
"You both need to watch how Ron is acting. Including yourselves most of the staff has already figured out about your relationship. You two are acting exactly like Lily and James. We've all seen the signs. Just watch yourself." Sirius said. "Now it would be best not to keep Dumbledore waiting."  
  
Both nodded and continued on their way to the Headmasters office. The gargoyle opened automatically at seeing Harry. Bowed to him and said "Welcome Heir." Harry passed by unfazed. He really didn't want the attention but he had to learn sooner rather then later.  
  
Harry knocked on Dumbledore's office door and waited for the reply. When it finally came they entered to find a group of people in the office. They were both wondering why so many people were there.  
  
"Welcome, Harry, Hermione. This group here is the Order of the Phoenix. It is forbidden to except members below school graduate but this time you will be the exception. You Hermione are smarter than any of the seventh years at this school and as such you are able to perform any spell that you wish. As for you Mr. Potter, well, you already know the reasons. I believe it is time to show everyone who you really are." Dumbledore directed toward Harry.  
  
Harry nodded and let his defenses down. He felt his hair changing and his appearance and then a small weight on his head. When he opened his eyes he was not surprised with all the aghast looks he was receiving from most of the members. He looked in the mirror noticing that he had the crown on and his hair was silver. He was also a little more bulky and taller.  
  
Only Dumbledore and Hermione were not surprised by his appearance. The twinkle in Dumbledore's eye increased and a smile on Hermione's face grew wider. Harry changed right back into himself. After some moments the other members finally realized they were staring and shook out of their stupor.  
  
Harry had the feeling that Dumbledore would wipe some of their memory clean on who he really was. Dumbledore chuckled. It seemed as if Dumbledore could also read minds. Dumbledore chuckled again. That answered his question.  
  
"Do you two accept the position of becoming Order members?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Both Hermione and Harry nodded in agreement and recited the pledge that Dumbledore told them to say.  
  
"Alright then you two are free to go. I believe dinner will be starting soon." Dumbledore told them. They nodded and were ready to leave when Harry went back to normal and they both left.  
  
They entered the Great Hall and found everyone already eating. Malfoy looked like he was going to cause trouble for Harry and Hermione he got a straight on glare from Harry. They sat down at Gryffindor table Harry in the middle between Hermione and Ron. Ron stuffed his face with the meal and didn't ask questions.  
  
After dinner the Trio headed up to the common room. Harry and Hermione sat in the love seat while Ron sat in the armchair opposite of the two. They both nodded to each other in agreement.  
  
"Um, Ron, Harry and I need to tell you something." Hermione said.  
  
"Okay, what is it?" Ron asked.  
  
"Hermione and I are dating, Ron." Harry answered.  
  
"WHAT?" Ron shouted.  
  
"Hermione and I. . ." Harry repeated.  
  
"I heard you the first time." Ron said heatedly. "So how long have you two been together?"  
  
"Since the train to school," Hermione answered. Ron looked furious between the two as if they were pulling a very bad joke on him. He saw no laughter in their eyes only dead seriousness.  
  
Saying that Ron was mad was an understatement in fact he looked like he was about to kill someone.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, if you haven't noticed we've been kind of busy." Harry answered.  
  
"Oh really, than what about after the feast you could have told me then?" Ron asked.  
  
"We were all tired." Hermione answered this time. "Even you have to admit that."  
  
Ron nodded he had been tired after the feast. "Well then, if you have no more surprises for me I think I'll go to bed." Ron stood and made his way to the boys' dormitories.  
  
"Well, that went well I suppose." Hermione said. Harry just nodded.  
  
"I guess I'll just sleep up at Merlin's Castle tonight. Would you like to join me or stay here?" Harry asked.  
  
"I would really like to go. I want to look around a bit." Hermione answered. Harry nodded with a grin.  
  
They both transported to Merlin's Castle. Hermione gasped and told him that it was beautiful. Harry grinned and thanked her. Harry gave her the tour and before she fell asleep she went back to Hogwarts and went to sleep in her own bed. Harry stayed at the castle and got some sleep.  
  
To Be Continued. . .  
  
(A/N thanks to all my reviewers TimGold, patrick adams, KuTiExAzNxAnGeL, and chrismking208. shdurrani: I began with the Aquilara point of view but kept with my own ideas. I admit using some of Aquilara's ideas and I do not take credit for that. I am a Ron hater from a certain perspective. crater212: This is my story so go along. Though thanks for the review. The whole reason for the story is so he can learn to control his powers and not treat anything unlikely. Besides in the books he learns quickly enough. QuickerKookie: Sorry if not much detail I must have forgotten that part. He has grown a few inches and of course doesn't need his glasses. Appearance just doesn't occur that often in the real world. 


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Harry got up and dressed and Apperated back to Hogwarts in a broom closet outside the Great Hall. He made sure no one was watching when he exited the closet and entered the Great Hall for breakfast. Hermione was already sitting at the House table waiting for him. He sat next to her and began eating. When Ron walked in he sat away from both of them. Harry was beginning to consider using a memory charm on Ron about his new identity but for now thought against it.  
  
McGonagall walked towards Harry and Hermione and said, "Potter, Granger, Professor Dumbledore wants to see you after breakfast."  
  
They both nodded and finished up eating and headed for the gargoyle. It stepped aside bowed and let them into Dumbledore's office. They didn't wait very long for Dumbledore to walk into the room.  
  
"Well, I see that you are able to get in here easy enough without the password." Dumbledore said amused. Harry nodded.  
  
"Being the heir does have its quirks. But I still like being a regular kid who has the same basic needs and anybody else." Harry answered.  
  
"I noticed that you and Miss Granger have grown close. And that Mr. Weasley is not very agreeable at this point. Do not worry he wouldn't betray your trust and it will be a while before he comes to his senses." Dumbledore told the both of them.  
  
"Professor, why did you need to see us? I truly doubt you needed to see us just to tell us about our relationship and Ron." Hermione asked.  
  
"Too true, Ms. Granger I need to ask of you a favor." Dumbledore stated.  
  
"What kind of favor?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well firstly I need to tell you not to worry about anything. Because what I am about to say will affect both of you. There are two prophecies; one is where Voldemort would mark a baby who was born at the end of July as his equal. Voldemort got the first part of the prophecy but not all so he didn't know the full information of that prophecy. Also, only one of you could live. As for the other prophecy; it is about the Heir of Merlin, Rowena, Godric, Helga, Salazar, and Arthur. That prophecy is coming true as we speak though I must say that prophecy has a happier ending than the first.  
  
"The second prophecy has a part where it says that two soul-mates would defeat the dark Lord of this time and bring peace for years to come. It describes Harry easily. As the other it was less descriptive. But the obvious must be used. As of now the second prophecy is being fulfilled and the first has already been written." Dumbledore said. (A/N In a later chapter I'll go into greater detail of the second prophecy. If you haven't already figured out what the first prophecy is about read OoTP)  
  
Both Harry and Hermione were dumbstruck. They were both curious as to why Dumbledore would tell them such important information. Dumbledore seemed to sense their uneasiness so he started to explain in more detail.  
  
"You two are the ones spoken in the second prophecy. And Voldemort chose Harry in the first because it could have been Neville. He seemed to think that you were the threat Harry. I know that right now this is really hard to except but it is the only truth that I can give you." Dumbledore explained.  
  
"No, Albus, I understand. He probably knew I was the founder's heir and tried to kill me for it. Neville was just a choice that was seconded. Besides it truly now makes since that I was never truly killed by that curse. I was marked as he equal but now I have surpassed even him. I guess though Hermione is to keep all the power from going to my head." Harry answered.  
  
"Well then, Harry, I guess I underestimated your abilities to think this through. You have made me proud and you are right to think that Hermione is your anchor. Voldemort uses hate because no one ever cared for him. But you Harry have found love something that Voldemort despises. You and Hermione will begin training soon. It would be best to be fully prepared." Dumbledore said. Harry nodded.  
  
"I also think that best. After all you should always listen to your elders, Grandfather." Harry said with a smirk while Hermione gasped.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "So you figured that out, huh."  
  
"Yes, it was quite obvious the resemblance to you and Merlin. Also, he is my ancestor from my father side. I suspect that somewhere along the way a daughter of your family married into the Potter family."  
  
"Yes, my granddaughter did. She was the nicest girl and I approved of the match. It just seemed fitting. I wasn't allowed to tell you or anyone else because then they would think that I would really favor you above anyone else in this school since you were my great, great grandson." Dumbledore said happily about the conversation. Harry nodded in understanding. Thanks to Rowena he had wisdom beyond his age and understood the reasoning of this old man.  
  
Hermione was glad that Harry now knew that he had a real living relative that wasn't of the Dursley family. She reached over and took his hand in hers and squeezed it tight. She got a return squeeze from him.  
  
"Well, I believe that it's time for you two to head to your classes. I believe Transfiguration is almost over so you should probably head for Charms. I think that's your next class." Dumbledore stated. Both Harry and Hermione nodded their heads.  
  
They headed towards Charms when everyone was dismissed and they already had their books so they didn't need to go to their dormitory to get them. Harry had extras up at Merlin's Castle so he had nothing to worry about.  
  
They both sat down in the back of the classroom waiting for the rest of the class to arrive. After about ten minutes Professor Flitwick arrived and class began. Ron sat next to Neville which was as far as he could get from both of them. The homework assigned was most out of any classes they had so far. After class was over both Harry and Hermione went to Professor McGonagall's office to catch up on what they missed and had their homework assignment. After lunch Hermione hurried to Ancient Runes class so as not to be late. Harry headed back to the common room since he had no class.  
  
He finished all his homework faster than the day before. He headed down to the Great Hall for lunch. Hermione was already their waiting for him. He sat down next to her. They both ate together and then headed to DADA. Sirius was waiting for them.  
  
"So how has everything gone so far?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Well, besides Ron being mad at us we're fine." Harry answered.  
  
"So I guess you told Ron of your relationship. I already could tell by the way you were acting in class yesterday. It reminded me of the way James and Lily acted after getting together." Sirius said. They both nodded.  
  
"Yeah we did. Dumbledore said not to worry though he'll come to his senses." Harry answered.  
  
"Yes, hopefully soon he just needs time to accept that you're both dating." Sirius said. Harry nodded.  
  
Class started soon afterwards. Their homework wasn't as bad as some of their classes beforehand. They were going to study the unforgivable's like the year before but through the text book and not really using them. After class was over Harry and Hermione headed towards the dungeons instead of Hagrid's hut. Today they had Potions and so far the Slytherins were going to give them a hard time.  
  
When they entered the dungeons they got out all of their ingredients. When Snape walked after everyone was settled and said, "Today, we will be brewing Healing potions today."  
  
There were many groans from the Gryffindors. Especially Neville was growing worried since he wasn't having a very good time in Potions since first year. Today though Snape didn't give anyone a hard time and Harry saw pride in Snape's eyes whenever he looked over at him. After class was over Harry and Hermione headed straight for the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
Ron still wasn't talking to them. Harry was about to decided to stay at Merlin's Castle for a while longer. Hermione didn't like the idea when he told her but agreed. After all, she didn't want anything bad to happen to her boyfriend while he was asleep.  
  
Harry knew that Ron was always watching the both of them. Except during class because then he would lose House points. The teachers were also keeping an eye on Harry almost as if he was some prodigy that would spring up at any given moment.  
  
Harry ignored all the stares he would receive from student and teacher alike. After dinner Harry joined Hermione in the Common room. They both stayed there even after everyone went to bed. They seemed to be waiting for something or someone to come out of the shadows.  
  
Before eleven they both decided to go to bed. Hermione headed towards the girl's staircases after Harry kissed her goodnight. Harry instead of going to the boy's staircase went on ahead and Apperated up to Merlin's Castle to get some sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning Harry woke up got ready and Apperated down to the broom closet like the day before. After entering the Great Hall he went and sat down next to Hermione, who was reading her Ancient Runes book, and started eating. After breakfast they both headed to Transfiguration. They were both the first ones there.  
  
Once class started they handed in their homework. Like the usual Ron sat as far away from them as possible. They were trying to make mice invisible. Lavender Brown had to hand out the mice.  
  
Harry was able to do it on his first try. Hermione had hers on the second try. Professor McGonagall gave them 20 points each. Finally, class was over and they headed to Charms. Today in Charms they would be practicing all the charms they learned in the first four years in school. Harry and Hermione partnered up.  
  
After class with a lot of homework for the first two classes Harry headed back to Gryffindor Common Room while Hermione went to her Ancient Runes class. After he had finished his homework he went to Merlin's Castle and decided to work ahead in all his classes so then he wouldn't have any homework. Before lunch started he was back in the common room where Hermione was already waiting for him.  
  
After entering the Great Hall they took their seats and began eating. While they were eating Ron came up to them and apologized for the way he was acting. They both accepted his apology and he sat down across from them. They had a happy lunch all three of them.  
  
After lunch they head for DADA with Sirius. Like the first class he hid in the shadows to see if anyone was paying attention. This time only half the class put away their books. Which they were told off for. DADA class was trying to learn how to do the Patronus Charm to ward off dementors. Sirius wanted Harry to demonstrate which he did of course. Harry was reluctant at first but then gave into the inevitable. Sirius kept on bugging Harry to demonstrate and told him he would lose House points if he didn't.  
  
Harry knew he was joking on losing of House points but none of the other students knew that so they made him go up to the head of the class and show them his Patronus. Harry muttered "Expecto Patronum" and a stag appeared out of the tip of his wand. Everyone had a look of awe on their faces. Sirius was near tears at the sight of the stag.  
  
After the stag disappeared Harry explained, "Prongs is my happy memory. He is actually a person with an Animagus form. That stag was it." Only three people in the class knew what that cryptic exchange meant.  
  
Harry sat back down and couldn't wait for class to end. Afterwards the Trio was walking down to Hagrid's Hut since they would be having his class today. Harry didn't really pay as much attention as he would usually have done in Hagrid's class since it was usually dangerous not to. But Harry didn't have to worry since the animals wouldn't hurt him. Hermione also watched him through the entire class through the corner of her eye. She was beginning to worry about him since it wasn't like him to drift off in Hagrid's class.  
  
Before class was over he seemed to come to his senses and became focused. Afterwards the Trio headed towards the Great Hall for dinner. They all sat down on one side. Harry sat in between Hermione and Ron and began eating his meal. He wasn't really concentrating on what he was eating just thinking about ways to keep Voldemort from rising full force with an army in his command. He would have to work fast to gain enough people on his side and of course the animals especially snakes to his side.  
  
Harry had a feeling that it wouldn't be long before Dumbledore would announce this idea at the Order's meeting that was going to happen tomorrow night since it would be Friday night. Harry didn't have any problems with this because the sooner we start the better their chances were at winning against the Dark Lord.  
  
After dinner the Trio headed for the Common room and sat down on the couch. Ron was the first to go to bed after half an hour of talking about the past few days. Hermione and Harry stayed in the Common room until 11:00 then they went to bed. Harry was used to going to Merlin's Castle to go to sleep that was where he went to go to sleep for that night.  
  
(A/N I wasn't really sure about how this chapter is so please review. And thanks to all of the reviewers.) 


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks had past and Dumbledore already ordered the gathering of people and animals before Voldemort had gotten the chance. Harry was accepted into the order soon afterwards. In order meetings they would sit around arguing about ways to strike back against Voldemort. Finally after much yelling and screaming Harry ordered all of them to silence.  
  
"If anyone of you would stay quiet for just a few minutes I could tell you that I have my own spies among the Dark Lord. Many of which make it look like they kill their victims but really send them to a secret hideaway where they are trained fight magical and muggle people and animals alike. If you have any suggestions against this plan of action speak now." Harry said calmly. No one raised the subject again after that.  
  
"So, Harry, you already have been building an army before we could ever begin is that it?" Dumbledore asked. Harry nodded.  
  
"I thought it best. Many of those people have lost family members to Voldemort before I even started this. Some actually were willing to become my spies that were already among the Dark Lords inner circle. They are truly against Voldemort than anyone that I have ever known, including myself." Harry answered.  
  
Everyone remained in relative silence. No one could really speak. Then one by one they began nodding in agreement. Smile appeared on everyone's faces.  
  
"Well done, Harry. You have done what we could not even before we could even get started." Dumbledore stated.  
  
"Well, Professor, if I hadn't acted then this problem would be even more out of control." Harry answered with a grin on his face.  
  
"That's all for tonight, unless anyone else has another idea they wish to speak of." Dumbledore said to the rest. When no one spoke the meeting was adjourned.  
  
Harry headed for Gryffindor common room where Hermione and Ron were waiting. When he entered he saw Ron and Lavender sitting in an armchair kissing and Hermione reading by the fireplace. Ron had gotten over his crush on Hermione and started dating Lavender a week after the whole not talking to you incident.  
  
Harry crept up behind Hermione and wrapped his arms around her waist. She jumped then turned around with a smile on her face.  
  
"What did Dumbledore need to see you for?" Hermione asked not knowing why he went to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Oh, nothing pertaining to school or me being in trouble," Harry answered.  
  
"Good." Hermione said.  
  
"So, how long have those two been at it?" Harry asked pointing toward Ron and Lavender.  
  
"About an hour I guess." Hermione answered. Harry chuckled.  
  
"I've got an idea." Harry said. He pointed his wand to his throat and muttered a spell under his breath. He walked over to Lavender and Ron and stood in front of them.  
  
"RONALD WEASLEY, what do you think you are doing?" Harry yelled with the voice of Mrs. Weasley. They both broke apart quickly and looked up apologetically at the person with the voice of Ron's mother only to find Harry grinning down at them. Hermione was rolling on the floor laughing. Harry changed his voice back and said, "Well now, how did you like my impersonation of your mother, Ron?"  
  
"That wasn't very nice, Harry." Ron answered red in the face from both embarrassment and anger.  
  
"When I got back I asked Hermione how long you were kissing and when she told me I thought you two needing to breathe." Harry answered chuckling. This time both Lavender and Ron flushed redder then the Weasley's hair.  
  
When their faces got back to normal Ron asked, "What was the spell you used?"  
  
"That will be my secret. Besides I don't want you doing that to me." Harry answered before rejoining Hermione in front of the fire. Ron shrugged and pulled Lavender back into another kiss.  
  
"That was great, love. Will you tell me that spell?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Only if you don't use it on me I will. And you have to kiss me." Harry answered with a sly grin.  
  
"In that case come here." Hermione said and pulled him closer. When their lips met they automatically deepened the kiss. After a few minutes they broke apart for a much needed breathe. Hermione said, "I don't think I'll ever get used to your kisses. Not that I mind of course. And I won't use the spell on you I promise."  
  
"Alright it's 'Voculus' and then you just have to say the name of the person's voice you want to imitate." Harry answered. Hermione nodded. She whispered the spell and said McGonagall.  
  
"Mr. Potter I say that is a good spell." Hermione said with the voice of Professor McGonagall.  
  
"That's good. Now to end the spell just say 'Voculus Endium' and that should stop the spell." Harry said. Hermione whispered the counter curse and said, "That's a good spell." Now back with her normal voice. Harry grinned and pulled her into another kiss. When they broke apart Harry suggested that they head to bed. Hermione agreed and she went up to the girl's dormitory and Harry went to the boy's. After Ron and Lavender got together he started sleeping in the fifth year dorm with the other boys.  
  
~*~  
  
The next day after the morning classes Harry made his way to the Great Hall. When he sat down he was greeted by Hermione. Dumbledore came up to Harry and asked, "Harry, bring Hermione, Ron, and Lavender to my office, please."  
  
Harry nodded and told the others that they needed to follow him to Dumbledore's office. When they reached the gargoyle it stepped aside for Harry. Lavender looked surprised since she didn't know about Harry's ancestry. They walked into Dumbledore's office. What they found shocked them. The entire Order was there waiting for them.  
  
"We would like to welcome Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown to the Order of the Phoenix. You will all be tested by Fawkes to see if you can join." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Um, what about Harry and Hermione aren't they going to join?" Ron asked.  
  
"They have already joined but promised not to say anything to you. They gave me both word of a Gryffindor." Dumbledore answered.  
  
"So that's where you've been all this time. Making us think that you were in trouble when actually here talking with the Order." Ron stated. Harry just grinned not saying a word.  
  
"Now then, Lavender you first, and don't break contact with Fawkes or else we wipe your memory and you go back to thinking Harry is into trouble." Dumbledore said the last part jokingly.  
  
Lavender stepped forward and stared into Fawkes eyes. When she gave a shrill note she sat down next to Hermione. Next was Ron. He sat down next to Lavender. Everyone welcomed the new members. The conversation carried on to how Harry's army was building.  
  
"They are multiplying by the second it seems. More and more people join everyday." Harry said.  
  
"That's good news." Dumbledore said. "This army of yours looks promising."  
  
"Yes, they have already attained some of Voldemort's Inner Circle members. One of them goes by the name of Wormtail and is holding them all in custody as we speak. No one but myself here knows the location." Harry explained further. "It's not that I don't trust anyone here to know the whereabouts it's just that even with all the silencing charm there is always someone listening."  
  
"Very good assumption, Harry I take it you have really been thinking this through." Dumbledore said. Harry nodded. "Well, that will be all for tonight, everyone. It's getting late and these four have classes in the morning."  
  
After the quartet entered the common room they sat in front of the fire for a half an hour before going to bed. All of them except one fell into a restive sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry was having another nightmare.  
  
~In Harry's Dream~  
  
"My Lord, we do not know where those are missing have gone too." A Death Eater said to Voldemort.  
  
"Very well then we will have to proceed without them. Are you all ready for the attack on the Ministry of Magic?" Voldemort hissed.  
  
"Yes, my Lord."  
  
"Good, we attack before the weekend is through." Voldemort hissed.  
  
~End of Dream~  
  
Harry woke up and began to write letters to the collective army and to Dumbledore. And before he went back to sleep he summoned to owls to deliver the letters. Afterwards he went back to sleep dreaming this time it was of his bushy-haired girlfriend.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning before heading down to breakfast Harry told Hermione, Ron, and Lavender about his dream the night before about Voldemort. Hermione began to become worried. And Ron worried about his dad since he worked at the Ministry. So did Percy but he was now so stuck up about his position that he really didn't care. Lavender didn't know what to think she was just shocked.  
  
At breakfast Dumbledore came up to him and told him to come to his office. Harry first finished what was left of his breakfast and headed toward the gargoyle. It stepped aside like it had been doing since the beginning of the year.  
  
After he entered Dumbledore began to speak: "I got your letter explaining your dream. I take it your group has already has control over the matter so far."  
  
"Hopefully, Professor," Harry answered.  
  
"Well, head off to class. Today I believe you have potions." Dumbledore said with a chuckle.  
  
When Harry entered the Dungeons Snape said nothing. He hurried off to sit between Hermione and Ron. He began working on the potion that was assigned and finished before Hermione.  
  
"Well, Potter let's see if you followed the instructions right." Snape sneered. He examined the potion carefully. When he found nothing wrong he growled and walked away to exam the other student's potions. Like always he criticized Neville except this year he didn't tremble as much. It seemed as if he was gaining courage with each passing year.  
  
When potion's was over everyone sighed in relief, well, except the Slytherin whom Snape loved and adored like his own children if he ever had any. Many students wondered what his real children would be like. Probably exactly like Snape.  
  
The day seemed to pass far too quickly for Harry's taste, except for History of Magic. After dinner the quartet fell asleep without any bad dreams this night.  
  
(A/N Thank you to all of my reviewers.) 


	6. Chapter 6

The day finally came when Voldemort struck against the Ministry. But instead of the Ministry failing all of the Death Eaters failed. A few apperated away before being stunned and captured, but most were captured. Since the Ministry couldn't trust the Dementors they put the wizards and witch's captured into a special jail.  
  
When the news arrived at Hogwarts everyone was relieved that nothing bad happened. Harry was exceptionally happy that even Malfoy couldn't diminish his mood. Even the teachers didn't give homework well except for Snape.  
  
Snape seemed to give homework no matter the occasion though he did celebrate secretly away from everyone else. The Slytherins sulked for two weeks.  
  
As the weeks past less and less attacks were made mostly since most of the Death Eaters and dark creatures were being captured right and left. Sirius was a free man after Peter made his confession for what he did. He was sentenced to life at the special prison where not even Voldemort could find even if he tried.  
  
Halloween was approaching faster than expected and everyone was in high spirit. But they were still weary that Voldemort might strike on a day like Halloween since everyone would be celebrating and not on guard. How wrong they were. The army that Harry had formed was already on their guard on every major magical and muggle town. Some of the rural areas were included.  
  
Halloween had arrived and even the Slytherins were celebrating. Harry was calm through the entire feast. Hermione was very happy with his mood. Even after the Ministry attack he asked Dumbledore to gather all the people that was close to him and let them stay at Hogwarts. They didn't want Voldemort to start targeting them.  
  
As it was it was hard to keep up with Voldemort's location since the Ministry attack he moved around a lot to where he couldn't be tracked to easily. It was becoming easier as Christmas neared to relax even further. Though the army didn't stop raiding places where Voldemort was suspected or last seen. They were very discrete in their searches that no one would ask any questions, which was a good thing.  
  
Harry was having less and less dreams about Voldemort and his attack, but he knew that he was very angry with they way that everything that has been happening. Quidditch practice had already started and Ron was the Keeper. Alicia was captain. Harry had it easy off even though he had to worry about the Order.  
  
No one could wait for that. Voldemort seemed that he didn't want anything to happen to him so he kept busy with running around the country. Harry was sleeping better with dreams that left him restful and just fine to start the day.  
  
Classes were very easy for him to do. Order meetings were growing more and more far apart. No one had anything new to report to Dumbledore or Harry. Neither did Harry have any information. The army was keeping up on catching Voldemort. After two months everything became relatively normal. Malfoy was beginning to taunt them as much as he possibly could. Especially in Snape's class but soon found out that Snape would not hold that in class as the O.W.L's were at the end of the year and he had a lot to teach the entire class. Neville still had trouble and Snape still picked on him but was a bit afraid of Harry and what he might do to him if he pushed too far.  
  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Lavender went to Hogsmeade that weekend since it was scheduled. Harry and Ron went one way while the girls went the other. They were going to pick out different presents. Then Harry and Hermione joined each other while Ron and Lavender went their way. After they were done they all headed back to Hogwarts.  
  
Harry was always in a happy mood now. He practically had no worries. He never worried about the O.W.L's coming up since he had all the knowledge he needed. He could start teaching if need be. Harry didn't mind all the free time since he would always finish his homework in record time. Hermione was also always in a happy mood.  
  
~*~  
  
After Christmas and the New Years came Harry had another bad dream of Voldemort. It seemed that he had gained some more forces for his side. Harry became worried since he didn't know exactly how many people was in his new group of 'family' as he had called them when he came back to full power after killing Cedric. Harry went straight to Dumbledore and told him of what had happened.  
  
Dumbledore stayed quite calm through the entire explanation. He suggested to Harry to contact the army and tell them to get closer to Voldemort. And as if by the fates will an owl came flying in. Harry read it and it was from one of the leaders saying that they had already discovered this detail and told him that they already had their spies working hard to gain Voldemort's trust. They had everything arranged.  
  
This left not only Harry relieved but also Dumbledore but he still didn't show it. Finally Harry said, "Well, Goodnight Grandfather. I'll go back to bed now. I have a busy day ahead of me in the morning. But don't be surprised to hear that I may be a bit late to class."  
  
"I understand, Harry. I will inform your teachers in the morning. Also I will inform the Order. You had best tell your friends of the matter as well." Dumbledore said. Harry nodded in agreement.  
  
Harry headed back to Gryffindor Tower. He found Hermione sitting at the fire in the Common room. He walked over to her wondering why she was there.  
  
"Hermione?" he asked making Hermione jump in surprise.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing up?" she asked.  
  
"I had another dream and went to tell Dumbledore. So why are you up, love?" Harry said.  
  
Hermione looked at in sympathy. "I couldn't sleep. I have also been wondering why your dreams would start up again. So what happened with Dumbledore?"  
  
"Nothing bad happened between my and Dumbledore but Voldemort has gained more men onto his side somehow without my knowledge. Even the army is confused on how this happened under their noses. Perhaps he has always kept that many under his control or he had more Death Eaters hiding somewhere, where only he knew. It wouldn't surprise me if that was true. He always has something up his sleeve that I'll never understand how he does it." Harry answered.  
  
"Don't worry Harry. We'll see this through. After all we are going to defeat him together it has been written in two different prophecies one where one of you had to die and the second where two soul-mates would defeat him. I believe that we both can handle the situation together." Hermione said trying to gain Harry's self-esteem.  
  
"Thanks, love, I owe you a lot." Harry said with a smile. "I know," she answered. Harry leaned in and kissed her full on the lips before suggesting that they go up to their dormitories to get ready for the classes ahead for the day.  
  
When they both came back down the clock on the wall chimed 7:00 a.m. After giving each other a good morning kiss they both headed towards the Great Hall for breakfast. They both sat down and whispered quietly to one another. When Ron and Lavender came in they sat across from the pair. Ron had already started stuffing his face after he asked, "Why were you two up so early this morning? I didn't see Harry in his bed and Lavender says neither was Hermione."  
  
"I had to go see Dumbledore this morning. I had another nightmare. I found Hermione already in the Common room when I arrived so we stayed there for a while. Then we got ready and headed down here for breakfast. Nothing really big to worry about." Harry said trying to sound casual. It seemed to work on Ron and Lavender. But Hermione tried not to give very much information away to the two of them.  
  
Harry was the first of the four to finish his breakfast and headed towards his class. Hermione close on his heels. Classes seemed to pass quickly that morning because lunch started with no time at all it seemed. Harry sat quietly at lunch and continued eating. He was waiting for an owl with a letter from the army.  
  
Dumbledore came up to him and told him to go to his office after he had finished. He would miss his afternoon classes. Hermione still headed to Potions that afternoon while Harry headed to Dumbledore's office. The gargoyle stepped aside and Harry went in and waited for Dumbledore.  
  
When he entered his looked entirely grave. It seemed as Dumbledore had gotten some information that was very vital.  
  
"It's seems that Voldemort had these Death Eaters since he began we only got rid of ¼ of his Death Eaters. It looks like we have much more work ahead of us. He won't even try to recruit new Death Eaters anymore. He is becoming very suspicious." Dumbledore explained to Harry.  
  
Harry sat silently thinking of what he could do and mobilize. Then replied to Dumbledore, "I'll have to think some on this it may take a while but I have a feeling that it would be worth the wait."  
  
Dumbledore nodded and Harry stood up and headed to Gryffindors Common Room. When he entered Hermione was waiting for him. That's when he realized how late it was. He had been in Dumbledore's office for over 3 hours and all of the afternoon classes were far from over. Harry and Hermione headed to the couch in front of the fire and sat down. Hermione sat quietly waiting for him to start speaking.  
  
"Voldemort's getting suspicious with every new recruit and so he has stopped and he already has a bigger army that what we have. We can't even have spies go into camp without being killed. It seems as if he is going to terrorize everyone without letting us having any warning now since he found out about the spies that were among his older army of Death Eaters. I don't have any ideas on what to do. I'll have to think about this factor that Voldemort has thrown in my face." Harry explained.  
  
"Don't worry, love. You'll figure this out. Just think of this like playing chess but instead of going against Ron, who always wins, you are against Voldemort. Right now you are coming close to being in check. But you have kept him in check for what since the beginning of the year. You will win this round if you just think out your next move and not make uncharted moves like Voldemort likes to do." Hermione said.  
  
"Thanks, love. You really know how to help. When this is all over, which I hope is soon, remind me to kiss you." Harry said. (A/N I had to put that there.()  
  
Hermione giggled and kissed him. "You're welcome, Harry. After all what would you do without me, huh?"  
  
"I have no idea. I never will probably. I'm happy for the time we spend together." Harry said.  
  
"I'm just as happy as you are, love." Hermione said. With that they headed down to dinner. While during dinner Draco came up to them.  
  
"Potter, a word with you." He said.  
  
Harry looked at him curiously but followed him out of the Great Hall and into the Entrance Hall. "What do you need to talk about with me, Malfoy?" Harry asked.  
  
"All I have to say is watch your back. Many of the Slytherins have been watching and have decided to take matters into their own hands. I'm only going to help you for now. I hate my father now. The reasons are none of your concern, but I want to get back at him with as much force as I can get. If the others fail then he has to pay the price since he is the leader of this entire plot against you." Draco said.  
  
Harry nodded. "I'll help as best as I can. Though first I must ask you a question." He said.  
  
"What?" Draco asked.  
  
"You don't have to answer this if you don't have to. Was your mother killed?" Harry asked.  
  
Draco looked away but nodded. "I am sorry for your loss and I will help you. Since you are against your father then you can stay with your uncle." Harry said.  
  
"What uncle?" Draco asked.  
  
Harry smirked. "Your mother is related to my godfather, Sirius. She was a Black before she became a Malfoy. So in a way we are related though only very, very, very distantly."  
  
Draco laughed. "You must be joking."  
  
"Nope, I'm deadly serious." Harry said. With that remark they both began laughing. When they finished speaking the reentered the Great Hall and sat down to finish their meal.  
  
(A/N sorry for not writing for so long. And thanks to the reviews.) 


	7. Chapter 7

After dinner Harry, Hermione, and Ron entered the Common Room. Ron sat down in front of the fire. Harry had told them about his conversation with Malfoy.  
  
They went up to bed and everyone except Harry was asleep. All of a sudden he was enveloped by a bright light. Since all the other boys were so deep in sleep no one noticed his disappearance.  
  
Harry found himself in a room. All his ancestors were there. "Why am I here?" he asked.  
  
"We're sorry, Harry. We forgot to tell you will have to go have training to tapping the powers that we could not do." Merlin answered. Harry had a surprised look on his face.  
  
~*~  
  
At Hogwarts...  
  
When Ron and Hermione realized that Harry was missing they went straight to Dumbledore. He had a cool look but his eyes were full of worry. He would have the order start searching for him.  
  
They wouldn't find him or see him again for two years. The next two years past with many depressing things since Harry was missing. Hermione would spend most of her time doing her work or going to the library at the school.  
  
Hermione didn't know though that she was being watched almost all the time by Harry. He could see her depression. But he knew that his time away was almost up. He would be able to be happy as well as everyone else.  
  
(A/N sorry for the very short chapter, but I've been having a hard time. Thanks for the reviews.) 


End file.
